nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Uchiha
I will use my swords to protect what's dear to me, and cut my way to a world of peace I am a shinobi of the Leaf, like my mother and father before me. Today I will make them proud To allow anger and emotion to cloud my mind would be as useful as trying to see the rocks at the bottom of a murky pond. Background Write about your character's history here. Include anything that may give your character depth. Personality and Behavior Jin is the personification of analysis, a true shinobi sentinel. He will never take action until he has surveyed the situation to its utmost, and even then constantly watching things as they unfold. Yet even in the chaos that would unfold when it would come to greet him, he remains calm and face it without even the slightest bit of emotion shown. While there are many whose first impression of Jin is that of a somewhat snobbish and offstandish young man, it is only because of his calculative nature. He displays little emotion outside of his family life, always keeping his guard up in order to assess anyone new he comes across. However, Jin has been shown to be very warm and caring, especially to his family and close friends. While he loves his father, he is very close to his mother in particular, as well as his sister, although at times it would seem anything but. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions What is your character's ambitions? Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. Abilities As the son of two of Konoha's most powerful and renowned shinobi, Jin is himself highly skilled. While perfectly capable of using all forms of jutsu, he prefers the physical aspect of combat, and as such studied widely in the ways of Gentle Fist style under his maternal line, as well as kenjutsu. He combines the use of his swords with his body, dousing his blades in chakra to give them an extra edge and long range beam attacks before honing in on an opponent and striking them with juken. Jin is observant and calculating to a fault, always analysing the situation before him thoroughly before making a move, a trait he inherited from his mother. Like his father, he is also a highly adept sensor, using his chakra to monitor others in the area and expose any threats which are hidden. * Ninjutsu: While Jin is gifted in ninjutsu, he prefers to use the techniques of his mother's clan, mixed with chakra manipulation in combination with his blades. He rarely uses more traditional ninjutsu that his father and sister utilise, although is able to cast an impressive version of the Great Fireball Technique. * Taijutsu: Jin's skill in taijutsu is one of the greatest in Konoha, second only to that of the Lee twins. Having spent years making his body a weapon, Jin's physical combat skills are at peak performance, easily able to go one to one with a member of the Hyūga clan. * Genjutsu: Even though Jin possesses the Sharingan, his use of genjutsu is of a minimum, and as such, he is considered a low level practitioner. * Intelligence: * Strength: * Speed: * Stamina: * Hand Seals: * Sharingan: While Jin can use all of the abilities the Sharingan provides, he primarily uses it to predict oppenent's movements, using his Byakugan to see chakra pathways with greater clarity. * Byakugan: Bonds '''' Theme Song